Under The Midnightsun
by Marifw
Summary: Sequel to All The Things You Are. Nick prepares a trip for Greg. Slash; Nick and Greg. Beta'd by the lovely katlynn888. Ratings will go up.
1. Prologue

This was actually the first story I wrote, but it's only been posted on What Makes The Desert Beautiful so far. Decided to post it here too! So the story is finished and has eight chapters in all. I'll post one each day. This is situated after season eight, but do not follow canon, since I wrote it before the finale. This is the sequel of All The Things You Are, but you don't have to read that to understand this. So I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did then something magical would happen!

* * *

**Prologue**

Nick and Greg had lived together for three and a half years now. Three and a half years with happiness, passion and love. Greg had been there for him when Nick got out of the hospital, when he cried out in his sleep, always the same nightmare, being buried alive. And one year ago, the roles had reversed, Nick being the one holding his terrified lover through the painful nights after the beating.

Besides their families, only two people knew about their relationship; Grissom and Sara. It had been a month after Greg's beating. He had looked Nick straight in the face, telling him he just needed someone to know. Had even named the people he wanted to know; their boss and his soft-tempered girlfriend.

Nick had nodded, and agreed, "Okay. We'll tell Sara and Grissom."

Greg had smiled at him and given him a kiss, "Aw…Thank you!"

Today, Nick was happy with this decision, because he needed a favor from Grissom. He entered his supervisor's office, finding the entomologist doing some paperwork. "Hey, Griss, you have a minute?"

Grissom sat back in his chair and contemplated the young Texan. "Sure Nicky, what can I do for you?"

Nick stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Uh…Could you possibly make so that Greg and mine's summer-vacation is at the same time?"

Grissom smiled and nodded. "I don't see any reason I can't, how long do you need?"

"Oh, eh, two weeks is good."

"No problem. When would you like it to start?"

"Some time in July would be great, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Griss!"

When Nick turned to leave, Grissom looked at him with a smile. "So... Where are you two going then?"

Nick turns back and returns the smile. "Norway, Land of the Midnight Sun!"

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think!


	2. The Trip

I know I said I would post one chapter each day, but would you know; I got sick! High fever and bad head-ache. Better now. So I'll just post two chapters instead!

* * *

**Chapter One**

July 3rd came, and it was still dark when the boys arrived at McCarran airport. Their bags were finally packed, after being repacked a dozen times during the last week.

"I have no idea what to bring," Greg had remarked on Tuesday. "I haven't been in Norway for over 20 years. Do you think we should pack warm clothes?"

Nick sighed "I don't know. You should at least bring a warm jacket. I mean, Norway is practically on the North-Pole and we're going on a boat, so I'm thinking that would be smart."

So they had brought with them some warm clothes, which were now checked in. There were still another 30 minutes to be passed until their plane would leave. Greg was staring at his lover with all the joy of a child having found out they were going to Disney world. He tugged on his arm, still acting like a little over-joyed child and begged him, "Go through it again, pleeeease!"

Nick just shook his head, smiled and reached for a piece of paper in his backpack. "Okay. We have a three hour stay in Minneapolis before leaving for Europe. We'll arrive in Amsterdam at 6.30 am local time, there we have to wait almost five hours before our flight to Norway. We'll arrive Trondheim at 1.35 pm.

"Oooh, I can't wait to get there! I'm so excited!" Greg cried in anticipation, nearly vibrating in his seat like the aforementioned overzealous child.

"I know, baby!" chuckles were bubbling from Nick's chest, seeing the boyish excitement on Greg's face.

_"Flight 529 to Minneapolis has arrived at the gate and is now boarding, please have boarding pass and ID ready at the gate, flight 529 to Minneapolis is now boarding. Thank you." _

"Come on then, the plane is boarding!"

-----

It had been one hour since they left Minneapolis, and they were finally on their way to Europe. The boys were trying to get some sleep, since they would arrive in Amsterdam early in the morning. Or at least, Nick was trying. Greg couldn't stop moving, shifting in his seat every other minute.

"I'm bored!" Greg's eyes flew up, fed up with this so-called sleep thing.

Nick looked at him and sighed. "It's a little early for that honey, since there's still more than eight hours to go."

"Uhg…that's not helping." Greg looked at his boyfriend with big puppy-eyes, pushing his lower lip forward.

"Why don't you listen to your ipod?" Nick tried. "It may help you get some rest." _'And me too'_, Nick thought.

Greg picked up the backpack and started looking for his i-pod, when his hand touched a book. He took it out, bringing it into the light. He could now see that in big red letters, one word was on the front page: "Norway".

"You bought a book about Norway?"

Nick's eyes opened again "Yeah, thought I should read up on this place we're going to."

"Aaaaww, that's so sweet babe!" Greg planted a gentle kiss on his lover's lips and started flipping through the book. He stopped when he came to a page about the city they were going to. "Ooooh, you are so going to love this city! There's this beautiful cathedral, and small, wooden houses and hardly any neon lights! The shops actually close there!"

Nick chuckled. "I bet I'll love it, baby. Is that where your grandpa's from?"

"Nope. He's from this small place outside of Trondheim, called Klæbu," Greg replied, flipping further into the book.

"Maybe we could rent a car, drive out there?"

"Oh yeah, that would be great! I can't wait to get there… I'm so excited!"

"I know sweetie… but could you try to get some rest now?" Greg smiled at Nick, put the book back and turned up his I-pod. He then snuggled closer to Nick and put his head on his shoulder. Five minutes later they were both asleep.

-----

Greg was sitting by the window, looking down on mountains with snow on the top, green valleys and occasionally a house or a road. They had finally reached their destination.

"Sjå mamma! Sjå der, e det Trondheim?" The little girl in the seet behind Greg was yelling for her mother to look out the window.

"Ja vennen, vi e hjem no" her mother answered.

Greg took Nick's hand in both of his and smiled at him. "Look baby; we're here."

Nick looked past Greg's head and out the window. "That's Trondheim?"

"Jepp! At least according to the mother behind us. I think they live here, since she said they were home now."

Nick looked at Greg smiling while the plane landed and the air hostess' voice rang over the speaker. _"We have now landed at Værnes airport, Trondheim. The time is 1.30, the sun is shining, and it's 25 degrees celsius outside. We hope you've had a pleasant flight and that we will see you again soon. Thank you for flying with KLM."_

_

* * *

_

Translation; The girl says: "Look mommy! Look, is that Trondheim?" The mother replies: "Yes sweetie, we're home now."

Hope you like it!


	3. Trondheim

Next one! The rating will rise from the next chapter to M, just so you know!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Greg and Nick chose seats next to each other on the bus heading for their hotel. 30 minutes passed before the driver slowed and announced that they had arrived at Rica Nidelven hotel. The couple took their bags and went inside the lobby looking for the reception. A woman in her late twenties looked up when they approached and smiled a gently welcoming smile.

"Hi. We have a reservation under the name Stokes."

The woman smiled at them and looked at the computer in front of her. "Ah, yes. Here we are sir, room number 518, it's on the fourth floor. You'll be able to check in right away if you could, you just please sign this form and show me some ID." Nick and Greg reached for their passports and gave them to her with the signed form. She punched in the information and gave them the key to the room "Welcome to Rica Nidelven, I hope you'll have a pleasant stay." She smiled at them, gave them their passports back, and they turned for the elevator.

Nick glanced questioningly at Greg while they were waiting for the elevator. "How can room 518 be on the fourth floor?"

"In Norway, the ground floor is the first floor, thus meaning that the fourth floor is actually the fifth floor," Greg said as they entered, pressing button 5.

"That didn't make a whole lot of sense, but okay!"

Greg smiled at him and folded his hands behind his back, waiting for the elevator to stop.

They got out of the elevator and started searching for the room. Inside Greg walked over to the window, looking outside "Aw, look Nick. We're on the river-side."

Nick came up behind him, put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Mmh… It's beautiful sweetie. What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go for a walk first? And then maybe a nap before dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan."

They started unpacking their bags and when they were done, walked out of the hotel, heading for the city. They walked around the wooden houses along the riverside, holding hands. Nick was almost a little lightheaded. They met so many people and nobody even gave them a second glance, it was like they didn't care that two men were holding hands. And he loved it, for the first time he felt as if they were boyfriends for real.

-----

After walking around for two hours, they headed back to their room. They shouldn't really be inside on this beautiful day, but they needed some sleep before the night. Since it was Saturday they wanted to see what the nightlife was like. They fell asleep in each other's arms. After passing a couple of hours with sleep, they woke up. Greg gave Nick a kiss on the forehead before going in the shower.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he realized Nick was still lying on the bed. "You should really get up now, take a shower."

"Nah, it's still early, see the sun is still high in the sky."

"Baby, it's 7.30 pm. You're in Norway now, the sun doesn't set until around 11 o'clock."

"Seriously? Wow, it's that late? I had no idea!" With that he got into the shower and 20 minutes later they were ready for dinner.

The dinner was amazing. They sheared a bottle of red wine, and after dessert, they just sat there talking. At 11, they could finally see the light outside dim a little. It didn't get dark, more like a shade of light bright blue. They decided to go outside and check out the city at night. Nick went up to their room getting them jackets, it was a little chilly outside. Meanwhile Greg talked to the receptionist.

"One question.... are there any gay bars around?"

The woman smiled at him "Of course! Only one though! It's called Metro. You get out on the street outside here, and walk in the direction of the cathedral. It's almost at the end of the road."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

"No problem."

When Nick joined him in the lobby, he told him about the bar, and they decided to check it out.

They got in to the bar and looked around. It was still early so the place was only half-full. They found a table near the bar, and Nick went and bought them two beers. They talked together quietly while the place started filling up. When they broke apart from a particularly long passionate kiss, they saw two young men approaching their table.

"Unnskyld, kan vi sitt her? Det e fullt overalt." One asked, his words in the form of a question.

Nick hadn't understood a word the man had said, but Greg smiled. "Sure you can, please sit down!"

"Oh, so are you English or…?"

"No, American," Greg replied.

"But you understood me?"

"Yeah, my grandpa's from Klæbu, so I speek some Norwegian."

"No way, I'm from Klæbu." The youngster said. "Wow, the world is small, eh? Oh by the way, my name is Espen, and this is my husband Thomas."

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Greg, and this is my boyfriend Nick."

They all shook hands and started talking. They chatted pleasantly for a while until some familiar guitar-playing caught Greg's attention. "Aaaaww, they're playing our song Nick! Come on, we are so gonna dance now."

He grabbed Nick's hand and led him out on the dance-floor. Greg's hand was stroking Nick's hair, his head resting on Nick's shoulder. "Mmmmhhh… I love this song."

**So close, no matter how far  
****Couldn't be much more from the heart  
****Forever trusting who we are  
****And nothing else matters **

**Never opened myself this way  
****Life is ours, we live it our way  
****All these words I don't just say  
****And nothing else matters **

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
****Every day for us something new  
****Open mind for a different view  
****And nothing else matters **

While the song played, Nick found himself thinking back to the day they first had danced to this song. It had been their first real date after a long time trying to find out what the other was thinking and feeling. It had been a wonderful date, he had never been happier and these feelings were still there, only growing for each day.

**Never cared for what they say  
****Never cared for games they play  
****Never cared for what they do  
****Never cared for what they know  
****And I know **

**So close, no matter how far  
****Couldn't be much more from the heart  
****Forever trusting who we are  
****No, nothing else matters **

When the guitar faded away and a new song started, Nick kissed Greg with all the passion and love he had in him. "I love you G."

At 3 am the bar closed and they went outside, the sun was already rising above the horizon. They planned to meet Espen and Thomas outside the cathedral the next day at 4 pm. Espen was playing the church-organ, he and Thomas would give them a personal tour. They could be there alone, not disturbed by all the other tourists.

After more "good byes" and "see you tomorrow" Nick and Greg walked to the hotel. In the bathroom they started getting ready for the night. When Greg was done brushing his teeth, Nick came up behind him, embracing him. His older lover's hands started wandering over Greg's chest, his mouth kissing his neck, whispering

"I need you, I want you."

"You've got me Nick."

Greg turned and their mouths met, kissing desperately and greedy.

* * *

Translation: The boy says: "Excuse me, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Please review! And remember the rating will go up from the next chapter.


	4. Love

Next part. This is pure smut, so m/m-sex. Don't like - don't read!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They continued kissing on their way to the bed. Hands roaming the other's body. They both felt as if they couldn't get close enough. Greg's hands gripping Nick's shoulders, running through his hair and down those strong arms. Nick's hands on Greg's back, stroking and caressing, tightening around his ass. They lay down simultaneously, not wanting to let the other one go. Some rolling and Nick finally found himself on top. He straddled Greg, pinning his arms over his head and broke the kiss. A moan escaped Greg's lips, and he looked up at his lover, who looked back at him with eyes dark of passion. Nick lowered himself aiming in on Greg's neck, carefully nibbling and kissing all parts of it. Moving down he changed his attention to the collarbone, finding that special spot that made Greg cry out in lust, arching under his body.

Nick released Greg's hands and moved down to his nipples, sucking one into his mouth, while massaging the other by gently rubbing his index and middle fingers over it. Greg moaned and cried out words of love and devotion, his hands at Nick's back, buried in his shoulders. Nick could feel Greg's erection growing against his stomach. This was good, since his own cock was hard as a rock. He kissed his way down his abdomen, his fingers still massaging Greg's nipples.

Slowly and gently, he separated Greg's thighs and started stroking his cock, kissing his way up and down. Loud moans were coming from Greg and the Californian gripped his hair. Nick let his tongue flick over the head before devouring all of it in his mouth. Greg's hands were grabbing at the sheets hard enough to rip, his pelvis raised from the bed. He was blown away by the blowjob he was getting. Upon orgasm, Greg threw his head back onto the pillow, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, screaming as he came.

Nick swallowed the salty-tasting load and looked up at the man he loved. Wiping his mouth, he gave Greg a kiss "You want more, babe?"

Greg was unable to speak, just kissed him back and nodded. Nick reached over to the nightstand drawer, taking out the tube of sexual lubricant which had been placed there the moment they had gotten in the hotel room. He then lay down beside Greg, thoroughly lubricating his fingers. He looked him in the eyes, kissed him deeply, as to distract him from the pain of preparation, and started caressing his anus. Slowly he thrust one finger in, massaging the bundles of nerves inside him. Greg gasped at the pain/pleasure sensation and started pushing against the finger, his hands tearing the sheets for each stroke against his prostate. A mixture of moans and words came out of his mouth "Need you... inside... Oh my God, Nick..... Now!" Greg could barely speak, but Nick knew what he meant. He could feel how ready Greg was, and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. With a last kiss, he positioned himself between Greg's thighs, two fingers now inside him.

He put lube on his cock before taking the fingers out, replacing them swiftly with his cock. At the first thrust Greg cried out, his hips raised, and his feet wrapped around Nick's waist pulling him deeper in. Greg could feel his cock grow hard again, and Nick started stroking it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. They were both at the edge, and soon Greg could feel the contraction running through his body, he gave into his second orgasm at the same time as Nick emptied himself inside him, leaving them both exhausted and breath taken. Nick slowly pulled out and crashed down on top of Greg. He could hear his lover's heartbeat slowing down and felt Greg's hand absentmindedly stroking his back.

"Wow. That was...." Nick murmured.

"I know..."

"I love you Greg," Nick whispered, running a finger gently down his lover's cheek bone.

"I love you too Nicky."

Soon after they were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Short, I know. But more will come!


	5. New friends and old places

No smut here! Just some good old fashioned love! Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nick woke up at 9.30 the next morning, his head still on Greg's chest. He loved to wake up like this, listening to his lover's heartbeats. Slowly, as to not wake him, he moved his head to look up at Greg's face. He looked so peaceful and safe when he was sleeping. Nick couldn't help himself, he just had to touch his cheek.

He placed his thumb on Greg's cheek and stroked gently until he felt a slight stir underneath him. Still looking at his face he could see Greg opening his eyes and return his gaze.

"Morning, honey," Nick smiled up at him.

Greg smiled back "Good morning."

They quickly took a shower, went downstairs, and had some breakfast. After they were done eating, they decided to see if it was possible to get a rental-car. The receptionist made the arrangements and they walked out into the sun to pick up the car.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes when Greg told Nick to get off the highway. They followed the signed directions and soon found themselves in Klæbu.

"Drive straight ahead Nick, I remember this place we used to go to when I was a kid, I want to show you that."

They drove on for another 20 minutes when they suddenly came upon a big lake.

"Oh, there it is! Turn right here Nick."

Greg was jumping in anxiety, really looking forward to show Nick this place. They parked the car beside some other cars and got out. Greg led Nick down through the trees until they came to a small beach. There were some other lovers there, as well as teenagers and families. Nick and Greg walked down the beach and sat down close to the water.

"Isn't this beautiful?"

Nick looked around, and had to admit that it really was beautiful. The water was crisp clear, the trees were green and the sun was hot. Greg removed his shoes and went down to the lake, slowly moving until the water reached his knees.

"Is it warm?!" Nick shouted to him.

Greg just grinned back. "Come try it!"

Nick removed his shoes and walked down to the water. He put one foot in and jerked it back. "Holy crap, it's freezing!"

Greg laughed at him. "Oh come on, don't be a chicken!"

That was more than Nick's self-esteem could bear, so he started moving again, gasping when the water hit his feet. After a while he could feel himself getting used to the cold, and slowly waded his way to where Greg was standing, looking quite amused. They stayed in the water until they started to feel a prickle in their feet. They got up on the beach and laid down for a while, feeling the sun heat up their frozen limbs. After a couple of hours they went back to the car, to drive back to the city.

-----

At 4 pm they met up with Espen and Thomas, outside the cathedral. Nick was amazed of how beautiful it was. They greeted their new friends and entered the quiet church, listening to the others talk about marriage.

A thought emerged in the back of Nick's brain when he heard Espen's response to a question from Greg; "We got married two months ago. Had this wonderful ceremony right here in the cathedral. Working here has it's perks."

"You got married here?" Nick couldn't help himself to ask.

"Yeah. There's this new marriage act that started just this year, saying that both straight and homosexuals can get legally married. It gives the church a choice, but as long as the priest is okay with it, he will marry gay people. And the priest here is really nice."

"Wow, that's cool," Greg was smiling and sat down at a chair nearby. "Who wouldn't want to get married here?"

For the first time, Nick raised his head and looked around the cathedral. It was truly wonderful. It's high-arched ceiling, beautiful stained glass windows and ornaments. His plan was now clear to him; all he needed was a chance to speak to Espen alone. After a little while the possibility occurred. Greg and Thomas were still sitting down on the chairs, talking in hushed voices and Nick found himself walking away from them followed by Espen. When they were at the other side of the cathedral he finally spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a second? I've got something I'd like to ask of you."

Espen nodded and Nick went through his plan fast, without leaving anything out. "Do you think it's possible?" Espen looked at him, a smile on his face "Of course. You just leave it to me."

Half an hour later the couples left the cathedral. Nick and Greg followed the street down to a restaurant named Frati. According to Thomas they had wonderful food and friendly prices. As they were walking Nick took Greg's hand, his stomach filled with butterflies. His plan was in motion, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Hmm; wonder what Nick is planning??? Anyway; do tell me what you think!


	6. A question on the top of the world

Here's the update. So the boat-trip Nick and Greg are going on is called Hurtigruten. In English it was called Norwegian Coastal Voyage. They have ten ships that go from Bergen in the (kinda) south to Kirkenes in the north (it is way up there!). The trip takes two weeks if you follow it all the way from Bergen and then back to Bergen. It enters a lot of beautiful fjords and small places along the Norwegian coast. It's quite expencive if you go for the whole package in the middle of the summer, but it's worth every penny! So enough with the advertising, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Big thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you all, and wish you a happy happy holiday!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was finally Monday, and both Greg and Nick woke up early. They lay snuggled up to eachother for a while, took a quick shower and went down to get some breakfast, before checking out of their room.

The ship wasn't leaving until noon, but they decided to get there early, so at 11 am they walked down to the pier. They came up to a huge ship, 135 meters long and 21 meters wide, with nine decks. One red stripe separated the white on the top from the black at the bottom. Embellished in white letters on the black side was the ship's name; Trollfjord. The two men looked at it in awe and went inside. For their trip on Hurtigruten they had decided to go all the way and booked themselves a suite. They checked in and got their key. Their cabin was on the eighth deck, it had two rooms, a big bathroom and a private balcony.

They put their clothes in the closets and then went out to check out the rest of the ship. On their deck there was a library, a bar and a huge sitting area with a panorama-view. They sat down by the window and watched as the ship left the pier. They took the stairs up to deck nine, were they found another sitting area, a bar, a huge sundeck with a Jacuzzi and, to Nick's thrill, a fitness room and a sauna.

"Cool! I think I'll work out some afterwards. I haven't worked out since we left Vegas."

"Really? I seem to remember a great work out-session just last night," Greg replied, grinning up at him.

Blushing a little, Nick just grinned back. They went over to the rail on the ships right side and looked at the countryside that passed them. Greg placed himself behind Nick and put his arms around his waist, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "This is a dream come true. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Nick put his head back on Greg's shoulder, leaning on him. "There's no place I would rather be."

The next days went by fast. Greg was a little disappointed that the day they finally broke the polar circle it was raining! But his smile was soon back when the sun peaked out the following day.

"Oh, now I'm happy! Tonight we'll se the Midnight Sun!"

That night they went up on the sundeck and looked at the red sun, still high in the sky at midnight. Waking up the next morning, Nick could feel the butterflies tumble in his stomach. This was the day he'd been looking forward to and slightly dreaded. He had gone over the plan a hundred times, thinking about what to say, how to do it. They were going on an excursion to the North Cape and a small box was placed in his jacket pocket.

-----

At 11.45 am, the ship arrived Honningsvåg. They got off and in to a bus that stood at the pier waiting for them. They were not the only ones going, it looked like almost all the passengers had the same wish; to visit the northernmost point of the European continent. The bus started moving down the road. Along it, they could see herds of reindeers running on the tundra. They also visited a Sami-camp, where they saw young boys lassoing the reindeers, catching them by their horns. Nick felt like he was back in Texas, on the horseback catching cows.

Finally they arrived at the North Cape plateau. They went in to a hall and bought some souvenirs and gifts for their friends. Back outside, they went to the rail, looking out on the sea. Nick had his hands around Greg's waist holding him close to his body.

_'This is it,'_ Nick thought, _'I'm really doing this!'_ He turned Greg gently around so they faced each other, pressing chest-to-chest as a result of Nick's arms still being around Greg. Nick, with a shaky voice, began his proposal speech.

"I love you so much, Greg. Since the first day we met, you have always captivated me. Being with you makes me the happiest man in the world. With you by my side I can do…everything. You make me whole. I don't want to loose you, ever."

Greg opened his mouth, but closed it again when Nick went down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket. Greg looked at him with big eyes when he finally realized what was happening.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders, will you marry me?"

Greg looked down on a beautiful gold ring with five diamonds, his eyes sparkled "Oh, my God, yes! Yes, of course I will, Nicky!" Nick got up and put the ring on Greg's finger. The now engaged couple kissed and embraced, people around them cheering and clapping their hands.

-----

Later that night, the couple had a wonderful engagement dinner in the restaurant. After their meal, they went to their cabin and sat down on the balcony.

"This is the happiest day of my life. That proposal was so romantic." Greg snuggled closer to his fiancé grinning from ear to ear. "I still can't believe this is real. I find myself expecting to wake up."

"Oh, it's real Greg. I can assure you that. It's as real as my undying love for you," Nick replied, despite the risk of sounding totally cheesy and stereotypical.

"Aw, I love you too Nicky." Greg looked up to find those beautiful brown eyes looking into his. He moved his face closer to Nick's and kissed him, trying to put all his emotions in to that one kiss.

* * *

I know it's kinda sappy! And short! I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer! Oh and I don't think I need to translate the name of the boat? It's kinda obvious (don't you think?). So tell me what you think!


	7. A wedding to attend

I've decided to just post the rest of the chapters today, as an early chrismas-present for you all! And also since I'll be going home tomorrow, and won't have much time to post anything. We celebrate on Christmas Eve here in Norway, so it's only two days away! YAY!!!! You bet I'm looking forward to it!

So this chapter is also kinda fluffy and sweet, but it just had to be that way! Hope you like it anyhow!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Five days later they found themselves back in Trondheim. They were happy to see that the sun had returned to the sky, after two days of nothing but clouds and rain. They checked in to the hotel and got the same room. It was still very early so they decided to get some more sleep.

When Greg awoke, he couldn't understand why. He just kept his eyes shut, didn't feel like waking up just yet. That was when he heard a voice, though it wasn't talking to him. Nick was on the phone with someone, and the one-sided conversation puzzled him.

"Okay.... so everything is arranged…? Oh that sounds great… yeah…? Sure, we can make it… Two o clock then…? Yeah! Thanks…! Okay, see you later."

"Who was that?" Greg asked, opening his eyes now, looking over at Nick.

"That was Espen," Nick replied, closing his cell phone.

"Espen? Are we meeting him today?" Greg asked still lying in bed.

"Not quite. He's arranged something for us."

"Arranged what?"

"Our wedding, hun!"

Greg jerked up into a seated position, eyes wide, and Nick could almost see the big question marks in them

"Our what?!"

Nick looked at him, with a big smile on his face. "Tomorrow baby, we're getting married, in the cathedral."

"We are? But... we're not even christian, how can we be wedded by a priest?"

"It's not a priest; Espen called him a wedder. That's who we're meeting today. We're just using the cathedral as a location for the ceremony."

"Wow… we're really getting married? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, baby, we are!"

Greg leapt out of the bed and pulled Nick in for a warm embrace. "Have I told how much I love you? You doing this for me, it's just… amazing!"

Nick cupped Greg's face between his hands and kissed him "I would do anything for you, Greg. Now let's get ready, it's only a couple of hours until our meeting."

-----

After the meeting, they walked around the city and did some shopping. They had dinner at a small cozy place, and went to bed early. Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.

The next day they woke up early, it was their wedding day. They stayed in bed for a while, just feeling the others presence. They ordered room service, and ate their breakfast in bed. Suddenly, Greg started giggling.

"What is it?" Nick asked, looking at him, curious to what was on his lovers mind.

"I was just thinking... We never got to do the bachelor-party-thing!"

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Settling down, Greg moved closer to Nick and put his head in his lap. "I'm so happy today, and still a little sad. I just wish our families and friends were here."

"I know G. I wish that to. But we'll throw them all a big party when we get back home."

Greg turned his face to look into Nick's eyes. "That sounds great, now let's get ready!"

-----

At 1.50 pm they went to the cathedral, dressed in their new suits. Upon their arrival, they saw three men and three women, all dressed up, waiting for them. They were greeted by Espen and Thomas.

"Hello, guys. You look really handsome today! We were talking, and how boring would it be to have only two guests in your wedding, so we rounded up some of our friends. Please meet Jon, Isabell, Mari and Ingrid."

They all shook hands, greeting and smiling.

"Oh, and one of you need another best man. Thomas can be the best man for one of you, but I'll be playing, so...."

Espens voice faded.

"Oh, I want a maid of honor!" Greg seemed really excited and over the wall about this idea. He looked at the girl closest to him, smiling a sweet smile. "Mari was it? Will you be my maid of honor?"

Mari looked at Greg and smiled. "I would love to!" When that was decided the guests entered the cathedral.

Nick gave Greg a quick hug, before they followed. When the wedding march started they made their way up the floor. The cathdral was decorated with red roses and white lilies, it was truly beautiful. They walked up and went to stand beside their best man and maid of honor. When the music faded, their attention went to the wedder.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of two lovers. A marriage is a pledge of true love and respect, and is not something you race into without thought. To see two people being so in love as Nick and Greg are, marriage is nothing more than a promise. What you have together will only be strengthened by this pledge. Will you now pledge your vows?"

Greg held up his hand, signifying that he was going first, and began. "Nick. From the first day I saw you, I knew you were special. You are the most compassionate and loving man I know. You never do anything half-hearted. You've got a smile that can melt the sun. You always make people comfortable around you, never stop thinking about others well-being. I love you with every beat of my heart, being with you has made all my dreams come true. I promise to always be there for you, I will always love you, for as long as I live. You are my everything."

Nick took a deep breath, and began his own vows. "Greg. Having you beside me makes me whole. You are the only one I've ever truly loved. In your ring there are five diamonds. They represent five of the million reasons why I love you. The first is for your curiosity. You look at each day as something special, something to explore. The second one is for your honesty. The way you can never bring yourself to tell a lie, but still do it for me everyday. The third diamond is for your empathy. How you can see people, and feel their sorrow or anger. The fourth is for your patience. I know things haven't been all easy, but whenever I have crumbled, you've always been there for me, gotten me up on my feet again. The last diamond is for your eyes. How they always tell what you feel, I could just drown in those beautiful eyes of yours. I love you, Greg, and I'll be proud to call you my husband."

"Those were wonderful vows. Now I ask of you, Nicholas Parker Stokes. Will you take Gregory Hojem Sanders as your husband?"

"Yes."

"Will you love and honor him, for better or for worst, through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, till death do you part?"

"Yes."

"Now I ask of you Gregory Hojem Sanders. Will you take Nicholas Parker Stokes as your husband?"

"Yes."

"Will you love and honor him, for better or for worst, through weakness and strenght, happiness and sorrow, till death do you part?"

"Yes."

"Please exchange rings."

The couple did as they were told, gently placing the rings on each other's left ring fingers.

"By the power invested in me from the state of Norway, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband."

Afterwards they signed a document, with Mari and Thomas signing as their witnesses, and they were finally legally married. They went to a small restaurant and celebrated their wedding with their new friends.

-----

Back at their hotel room they started packing; their plane would leave early the next morning.

Nick was almost done when Greg put his hands around his waist. "Hey, husband. Are you done packing yet? I want to enjoy our wedding night now."

Nick shut his bag and turned around. "Done."

He smiled at Greg and kissed him, before they moved over to the bed.

They continued to kiss as they gently lay down on the bed. Neither of them wanted to rush this night. This would be a night to remember, their wedding night. Slowly, they started to undress each other. When they were both naked, they started to explore the others body using hands and fingers only, never breaking their kiss. When Greg's hand ended at Nick's enlarged cock, a small moan exited from his lovers lips. Greg could feel the moan in his mouth, arousing him even more. He wanted to kiss every part of his body, from the head to the toes. He kissed Nick's forehead, down his jaws, his nose, eyelids and ended up biting and sucking both earlobes. He continued his quest down Nick's neck, to his collarbones, his chest and nipples. He played the nipples with his tongue, causing more moans from Nick.

He moved lower, over the muscular abdomen, sticking his tongue down Nick's navel. He then kissed his way even lower, careful not to touch the groin. He moved down one leg and up the other, finally steadying himself between Nick's thighs. He started to kiss the balls, taking both in his mouth, before moving upwards to Nick's cock. He kissed the erection thoroughly before taking the head in his mouth. Slowly, he started to move his mouth up and down, feeling Nick arch behind him. Greg opened his mouth further, and deep-throated his lover. Nick cried out in pleasure, thrusting his cock in Greg's mouth. When Greg felt that Nick was on the edge, he gently let go, and moved up to kiss him.

Nick was out of breath, and filled with lust and passion. He pushed Greg over to his back, and started to explore that wonderful body with his fingers. Their kiss deepened and they both knew that they couldn't stand much longer. Nick looked at Greg with dark eyes, seeing the same darkness in the eyes looking back at him. "What do you want Greg?"

"I want you to ride me, hard and fast, I want to be inside you," Greg breathed back. Nick retrieved the lube from the nightstand and put some on Greg's fingers. When Greg pushed two fingers up his ass, he moaned and when those fingers stroked his prostate, he cried out his lust. Greg added another finger, and the heat was too much for Nick. He moved away from Greg's fingers and straddled his lover and husband. Slowly, he lowered himself down on Greg's cock, loving the feeling of being so close. He started moving, faster and faster, Greg stroking Nick's cock in the same pace. They both came at the same time, and Nick tumbled down on the bed.

Neither could move, all energy drained from their limbs. After another minute, Greg slide closer to Nick and lay his head on his chest. "Happy wedding day, Nick."

"Happy weddingday, sweetie."

They drifted off to get some sleep before their long trip home.

* * *

I know, I couldn't help myself; I just had to write myself into this wedding, 'cause man what a dream-come-true that would have been for me! I mean; just picture them in their suits, looking just gorgeous and hot and then getting married. *sighs in seventh heaven*. Oh yeah, I just love my guys! So how'd you like it? Just the epilogue (home-coming) left now!


	8. Epilogue

Here's the last part. Hmm, wonder how the team will react? :-)

So before I let you start, I want to say a huge thanks to all who's read this story and to all who's commented on it! I love you all! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next day they found themselves looking down on a familiar sight through the small plane window. It was 4 pm and they had been flying all day, leaving them tired and their limbs stiff. They found their bags and went out in the afternoon sun to get a cab. Even though it wasn't night yet they went straight to bed when they got home.

They slept until the next morning, feeling refreshed when they woke up. They knew the shift wasn't over yet, so they called Grissom and asked him to invite the whole team over for dinner at 5 pm. Then they started to plan the evening.

At 4.45 everything was ready and now they were just waiting for their friends to arrive. The first to come were Grissom and Sara, quickly joined by Catherine, Warrick and Archie. At last Hodges, Wendy and Bobby came and the party could start. All the guests got a glass of champagne and stood in the living-room talking to each other when Nick and Greg asked for everyone's attention.

They had decided that Nick should do the talking, and he was now nervously looking at his silent friends.

"So, there's a reason why we have asked you all to come here. We have an announcement to make."

Nick looked too Greg who nodded at him to continue. "Well, we're married!"

The boys raised there left hands to show off their rings. The whole room exploded.

"Oh my God!"

"That's so great, congratulations!"

"I knew it! How wonderful!"

The first to reach them were Sara and Grissom, closely followed by Catherine and Wendy. There were at lot of hugs and kisses, smiles and congratulations.

"So... I want pictures!" Catherine was looking at the newly-weds. Greg smiled at her and walked her over to the office, followed by Sara and Wendy. Nick stood there smiling and talking to Grissom and the guys when he saw that one was missing. He looked over at the couch, and saw Warrick sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Nick walked over to his friend and sat down beside him.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Warrick looked at him. "Yeah, I mean... Just a little surprised that's all."

"I understand that, so what do you think?"

"I don't know, how long have you two.....?"

"We've been together for six years now, lived together for four. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Wow, six years, eh? Some investigator I am."

Nick looked at Warrick and could see some realization dawn in his eyes. "But it certainly explains a lot of things!" Warrick turned to look at his friend, a smile was on his lips now. Nick felt a huge burden drop from his shoulders

"So we're cool?"

"Always, man! As long as you're happy."

Nick looked over at Greg who was showing the girls all the pictures from their trip "I am happy, he makes me happy!"

With that he and Warrick stood up and went to talk with the other guests.

-----

Later that night, Greg rested his head on Nick's sweaty chest. He turned a little to look up at his lover.

"I think that went well, don't you?"

Nick looked back at those wonderful brown eyes and smiled,

"It was perfect! I'm really happy we did this."

"That's good, I'm happy too. No more lies now."

"No, no more lies."

Greg smiled with contentment and nestled closer to Nick, feeling those strong arms wrapped around his body. As he was drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was, "I love you, Greg."

Nick stayed awake for another hour, listening to Greg's slow breathing, caressing his back, before he too was overcome by sleep.

The End.

* * *

A well, there it is; The End! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, and please do tell me what you think!


End file.
